END
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: E.N.D: The most powerful and evil demon in the book of Zeref... Could it be possible that E.N.D is our very own fire dragon slayer? Natsu Dragneel! Slight NaLu. Based off of the 'Natsu is E.N.D' Theory. Spoilers of past chapters... sorta. My take on Natsu's thoughts if he is E.N.D.
1. Part 1- Natsu's thoughts

I don't know how this could've happened... I had always thought that I was good, that I would protect my friends no matter what. I promised to protect Lucy whenever and wherever. Now that doesn't seem possible. Why didn't Igneel tell me about this? He was unable to defeat it 400 years ago... Now I know why. He taught me dragon slayer magic. Why? That question will remain unanswered for the time being.

In the past, I wondered 'How did Zeref know me?'. It was a mystery to me but when we began fighting Tartarus, everything unravelled and everything was piecing together. My precious scarf... was ruined too. All the black magic from Zeref's attack was absorbed into my scarf. How could I do this? I betrayed Gramps, Erza, Gray, Everyone... Lucy... Even Lucy...!What the hell happened for me to become this... this?!

Poor Lucy... even she had no idea that she became best friends... with a monster- no, a demon! My mind blanked and my vision was non-existant as I felt large horns and huge wings tearing theirway through my skin. Just like my fire, I felt strange markings brand my skin. My psychologic state was being controlled somehow but the side of me I knew well of was invisible to the human and animal eye. I'm a demon. The strongest demon. Lucy... I love Lucy. I don't know what she thinks of me now. She might as well hate me now. I'm so sorry Lucy... for everything...

I need to stop myself... even if it means taking my own life. For Gramps... For The Guild... For Lucy...

I can't deny myself any longer!

I am

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D! No, I'm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel, A Fairy Tail Wizard

* * *

**How was it? I wanted to do a one-shot thingy based on the 'Natsu is E.N.D' theory. To be honest, It seems really legit! Anyone who hasn't yet, should definitely go and check it out. Slight NaLu for you who are lovers of NaLu. Like me XD  
**

**But I think it would be pretty cool for Natsu to be a demon. If the theory is true and Hiro isn't trolling us I would probably scream and cry in excitement, shock, disbelief, happiness, sadness and fangirlyness ALL AT THE SAME TIME! THIS COULD CANON NALU! MAYBE!**

**Also, reading this is more effective when you listen to 'Zeref's Melancholy'. It's a Fairy Tail OST.**


	2. Part 2- Lucy's thoughts

Natsu... you're E.N.D? You're the one Igneel couldn't kill? Why didn't you tell me? Or tell Fairy Tail. Why did Master know about who you really were? I fell in love with you after all this time. How did you give in to your demonic powers? I always believed in you ever since I joined the guild. You were always optimistic and were faithful and would never give up. But now... you just surrendered like it was the easiest thing in the world. That isn't you Natsu. The Natsu I know wouldn't have opened the book, because someone wanted to be rebellious against their father, who told him not to. (Although I can't talk since I rebelled against my father too)

_"Silent love is calling faith_  
_ To shatter me through your hallways_  
_ Into echoes you can feel_  
_ And rehearse the way you heal_

_ I'll run away with your foot steps_  
_ I'll build a city that dreams for two_  
_ And if you lose yourself_  
_ I will find you"_

Natsu, I know you're still in there. The old you is still there. Don't let the demon consume you. I could never forgive myself if that happened. After all, I promised to be by your side forever to Lisanna. I promised her too. I had a feeling that Master and the other dragon slayers were hiding something but... This is too big to keep a secret from us. This could be the difference between life and death for the entire planet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I will find you Natsu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't give up yet...


End file.
